With enough courage, you can do without a reputation
by PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR
Summary: After House of Hades they are flying from Italy, but their new friend Scarlett has a secret and with it will she bind the seven together tighter than ever? I know you won t but R&R please! Discontinued until further notice or somebody actually cares whether I am lazy and don t finish this or not.
1. Chapter 1

¨HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!¨ Nico yelled shoving the girl against the wall of the ArgoII.

She looked at him understanding and patience in her navy blue eyes, he hated it.

¨Nico settle down, you aren´t the only person who knows Bianca,¨ she replied, ¨but I wish you would stop staring at me like death itself.¨

¨She´s dead.¨ Nico replied flustered that this girl spoke to him as if he were three.

¨Yes but I hate speaking of her in the past tense. She in the Elysium or is she going for the Island of the Blessed?¨"she inquired.

¨Dad streamlined her application so she´s headed for the Island of the Blessed,¨ he was still shocked.

Scarlett smiled,¨Now would you mind allowing me to go?¨

Nico blushed as Scarlett left but he followed her. She seemed to know everything about everybody.

He had pulled her aside after dinner because she had caught him watching Percy and winked. She had been stuck in Europe when they found her. Walking around Athens killing mosters. She and Annabeth had become friends within milaseconds. Everybody on the ship trusted her except Nico. Sure she was stunning, but shouldn´t the girls feel threatened by that? She was new shouldn´t everyone be on their guard? He watched her brown wavy hair bounce off her back. He hated her intense navy blue eyes that

seemed to understand him peirce through the shadows of his being. She climbed up to the crows nest and Nico followed. She turned around and Nico blushed. She looked so sad to understanding for his liking,¨Nico I understand if you don´t like me at all, but your little crush on Percy is dangerous.¨

¨How would you know whether or not it is dagerous,¨ Nico sneered,¨you´ve never liked anybody so stop.¨

¨unraveling the complexeties of your being? And do not assume I haven´t seen love, all I got one was kiss, one kiss that has driven me insane!¨she was cring but she made no move to wipe her tears,¨he is gone.¨

For a second I felt sorry for her,¨how long ago did he die?¨

¨150 years ago, during the Demigod civil war, I was in camp and a Roman stabbed him,¨she replied shortly.

Nico´s eyes widened, ¨You were in the Lotus Casino!¨

¨Yes I met Bianca there and left with Apollo shortly after you left the Casino,¨she replied still stifling sobs.

¨Apollo?¨ Nico sat down with Scarlett and pulled her close to him.

¨Yes he prophesied that I would be needed when ¨the seven might fall into ruin of mistrust death and wisdoms old daughter must go on a quest,¨ I can´t remember all of it something about healing the rift

between the seven with a titans daughter and a son of the forge then something about lightning and a misfit dove,¨ she snuggled closeer to Nico and they fell asleep.


	2. if I don t have to shoot too far

¨How are you?¨ asked Leo smugly as Nico and Scarlett woke up.

¨Leo I need to talk to you,¨ Scarlett said glaring at Nico.

Leo smiled and led the down to the engine room. Everything was perfect for Leo´s ADHD, there were a lot of controls nobody but him and Annabeth, who had given her room to Scarlett and was now sleeping in Percy´s room, cold control.

¨Leo, we are going to get Calypso, or to be more specific Nico is and they will leave the island while you and me go to find Apollo, Annabeth is going to take over for a while, maybe two weeks at the most. Now Nico is going to shadow travel us to the Empire State Building,¨ she finished.

Leo´s knuckles whitened at the metion of Calypso and Nico, it looked like he was going to break the brass pipe he was holding in two. He eventually agreed and soon they were on deck and had explained to Annabeth why they were leaving. Shadow travel made Leo want to vomit and he held Scarlett even closer to him fearing she might let go. When they landed Scarlett fell on top of Leo and Nico glared at him.

¨Ok, Nico go and get Calypso,¨Scarlett said cooly as if she hadn´t fallen on Leo.

Nico vanished and Leo and Scarlett headed up to Olympus.

¨Hey beautiful,¨ Apollo smiled at Scarlett and she glared right back.

¨We need the prophesy now, so stop flirting.¨ 

Apollo looked rejected but recited anyway,¨When the seven might fall into ruin of mistrust, Death and Wisdoms old Daughter must go on a Quest, A titans Daughter shall lead the way, A son of the forge will know what to say, Lightning and a Misfit Dove shall unite The seven of Olympus, and the War is won.¨

¨OK, so now Apollo I know this is short notice but would you come with us to see your Dad?¨ Scarlett asked sweetly.

¨As long as you don´t mind haikus I am fine,¨ said Apollo as they headed toward the throne room, Leo groaned.

¨So you want me to release Calypso and hope she will be helpful?¨ Lord Zeus asked again.

¨Yes,¨Scarlett replied aggrivated,¨or I will bring Aphrodite into this and Hera, she knows how many people are planning to get married after this war!¨

Lord Zeus finally gave his consent and left them to meet Nico and Calypso at a bookstore in Manhatten. When they got to the shop they found them easily enough, just look for a beautiful screaming girl and a boy who looks like he might colapse. Scarlett walked and Leo ran he caught Calypso up in his arms and held her close like he would never let her go. Suddenly they were kissing and everything faded into the background, you could tell they loved each other with a passion that could not be explained or destroyed. Unfortunately for the young couple oxygen is necessary to survival, but the way they looked at each other being together was to.

¨OK now where do we go from here. Apollo said that the Titan´s daughter would lead the way,¨Scarlett said uncomfortably. Nico squermed in his seat to blushing like crazy because Leo and Calypso, who happened to be sitting in the same chair, sometimes couldn´t hold it in and well, PDA was not followed.

¨Well, Hera is the godess of relations and such and she has these lilies that, well heal those sorta rifts and bring people closer,¨said Calypso tentatively.

¨So where would we find those lilies,¨ Scarlett asked trying to be nice to Calypso.

¨Samos,¨ said Leo suddenly, ¨thats where her temple is, right.¨


End file.
